The Prediction of the Teller
by Autobot Guardian
Summary: Everyone knows that Sunstreaker and Prowl are bondmates, but most do not know that it was actually predicted by a human. The Teller predicts much of Sunstreaker's future, but not much of it makes sense. Can anyone see what parts have happened already?
As Sunstreaker walked through the human market, he saw a single stall that stood away from the others. It was draped in brightly-hued metallic cloths, and there were strange crystal sculptures out in front of it. Upon closer examination, one appeared to be similar to a Chinese Dragon, except it seemed more like a robot. Almost Cybertronian. Sunstreaker wanted to go inside of the dark, tent-like booth, so he transformed, and summoned his holo-form. As his holo-form stepped out of his alt mode, he examined what he looked like in his reflection off of the mirror hanging off of a cord attached to a pole by the tent. He was tall, and muscularly built, but by human standards, he was very handsome. He had golden-blonde hair, and his eyes were cerulean, and went silver near the pupils. Almost like ice fire, he mused to himself. He went over to the entrance of the tent, and stopped. There was a cord that came out of a small hole next to the entrance, and a sign above it said 'Pull to Request Entry.' So, he pulled on the cord, and a waterfall of jingling sounds emanated from inside the tent.

"Who seeks to enter?" The voice was masculine, and had an odd mix of old and young in it, as well as a formality that Sunstreaker had only ever encountered with Prowl before.

"I am Autobot Sunstreaker. I would like to enter."

"Come in, come…" Sunstreaker ducked inside, and stopped, staring in wonder at the interior of the tent. There were gold, silver, and copper cloths draped from the framework of the tent, and crystal sculptures were everywhere. In the center of the tent was a carved crystal incense burner, which was burning some substance, and an odor the likes of which Sunstreaker had never encountered at its fullest had filled the tent. It smelled of sage, juniper trees, and something that he couldn't identify. It combined to make a musky odor that was on the thin line between pleasing and revolting, and he found himself torn between staying and getting out of there as quickly as possible. When he looked through the smoke, he saw a hooded figure that was wearing a royal purple cloak embroidered with gold and silver thread. The figure looked up, and Sunstreaker could see that it was a human man, but his eyes were pure white, not even having pupils. "Come, sit."

"Who are you?" Sunstreaker sat down at the low table the man was sitting at, across from where the human was. Between them was the crystal incense burner, which, the Autobot warrior could now see, was intricately carved to look like a phoenix. The man turned his face in Sunstreaker's direction, and raised a hand.

"I am the Teller. I tell people their futures, though they are sometimes incomprehensible riddles. Would you like me to tell you yours?" Sunstreaker was taken aback. Part of him wanted to scream ' _You're crazy!_ ' at the human, but the rest of him wanted to know if the man was telling the truth.

"Sure, but I don't think you'll be able to understand mine that well. I'm a Cybertronian, not a human." Sunstreaker watched, as the man took a crystal globe from the folds of his cloak, and placed it over the incense burner. The warrior had expected for the small flame to die out, but instead it grew hotter, and the smoke it produced took on a sheen that was not unlike that of the crystals that grew in the gardens of Cybertron. The man's white eyes seemed to glow slightly, and images formed in the shining smoke, until there were clear images that Sunstreaker could see. Then, the man started to sing, as music emanated from the globe.

" ** _Tomorrow the world will seem a little clearer, the planets align and all will be revealed._** " There was an image of planets lining up all the way across the galaxy, from Earth to Cybertron, and Sunstreaker saw things that he never even knew about before. " ** _Don't question it all, your dream is getting nearer, but you can tell the world just how you feel, oh._** " There was an image of Sunstreaker and Prowl together in the med bay, both in a state of shock while Ratchet seemed to be talking to them, and the warrior was tempted to laugh when the SIC crashed. But the man continued to sing. " ** _The spinning roulette wheel, the laugh of the gods._** " There was first an image of what seemed to be a rainbow-hued, extremely tall Cybertronian femme with birdlike wings spinning a Cybertronian version of the roulette wheel, and then an image of the Winged Guardians laughing together. And still the human sang. " ** _The odds are so good now, but the goods are all very odd._** " There was a mishmash of images of strange things happening, but he always saw himself in them, and if there was a fight, he came out on top, and if it was a bet or anything else, he won, but his prizes were strange, and he couldn't identify them. The human continued to sing. " ** _The eye of a black cat, one turn of a card, one foot of a rabbit, and your world is falling apart._** " There was an image of Ravage creeping in the shadows, but then the image changed to an image of himself playing solitaire, and then it was an image of a Cybertronian techno-rabbit. After that, it was of him holding something on a battlefield, and his head was thrown back, and he was screaming. The singing still went on. " ** _Tomorrow the world will be more simpatico. Tomorrow the world won't make you feel so small. Whenever the world is threatening to be so. Just wrap it up, and throw it like a ball._** " There were images of his life getting harder and easier, and there was one image where he was actually being accepted into the lives of the other Autobots completely. Then, he was drawing a picture, but instead of being beautiful like all of his past works were, it was a terrifying image, but then, the possible future him grabbed the picture, and crumpled it up, throwing it into a trash bin. The song continued.

" _ **Four leaves of a shamrock, may be your best shot, your ship is in dry dock, and you'll never be what you're not.**_ " There was an image of a glowing crystal shamrock, and the possible future him grabbed it, and placed it into subspace. Then, there was an image of two Winged Guardians next to a crashed ship, and after that was him seeming to give up on something, though he couldn't tell what. And still the man sang. " ** _Just think what you can do, you can turn it around, you do what you have to, and you will be standing your ground._** " There was an image of him stepping onto a battlefield while the other Autobots were struggling to fight back against the Decepticons. He saw himself pull something out of subspace, look at it sadly, and then saw himself squeeze his optics shut. He threw the object, and then shot it with his blaster, and the object exploded in the midst of the Seeker flock. He saw himself run over to where Prowl and the other officers were cornered, and he saw himself stand protectively in front of them, claws out, and smoke coming out of his mouth in preparation to breathe fire. And still the song was sung by the man. " _ **Don't walk away, don't you give in, don't walk away, and please don't cry, or say goodbye...**_ " There was an image of Sunstreaker protecting Sideswipe and Prowl, and then an image of him fighting as hard as he could to save them. There was a blast in the image, and he then saw himself lying half-conscious on the ground, with Prowl and Sideswipe begging him to stay awake.

" ** _A dollar will get you ten that you'll be happy, but maybe that's really all that you can see, the planet will not have changed but one iota, for as I give, the world will give to me..._** " There was an image of Sunstreaker winning a bet, and getting credits for it, and he saw himself throw them back at Smokescreen, a snarl on his face. Then, he saw himself giving paintings to everyone from his private gallery. " ** _Don't walk away, don't you give in, don't walk away, and please don't cry, or say goodbye..._** " He saw another scene that was similar to the last one that was revealed when the same lyrics were sung, but it was different in that there was also Smokescreen and a black and white femme that looked a lot like Prowl begging him to hold on. The four Autobots around him had tears in their optics, and Sunstreaker saw that he was a lot more damaged than in the last image. " _ **Tomorrow the world will seem a little clearer, the planets align and all will be revealed, don't question it all, your dream is getting nearer, and you can tell the world just how you feel, oh.**_ " There was an image of different planets aligning, and then another image of him and Prowl together. " ** _Tomorrow the world..._** " The images faded, and the man's eyes stopped glowing. He removed the globe from on top of the incense burner, and the smoke returned to normal. "I hope you were able to make some sense out of this, because I did not understand most of it myself."

"I think I understand part of it. Thank you for your time." Sunstreaker tossed a hundred-dollar bill on the table, which the man accepted politely. The warrior left the tent, and his holo-form disappeared, and he transformed to his bipedal mode, a little shaken from what he saw. He would ponder it later, when he didn't have the musky scent of the smoke in his olfactory sensors.  
 **0o0o0o0o0**

 **Author's Note: The Teller and the OCs belong to me. The Winged Guardians are OCs. I do not own the song that the Teller sings. Here's the song.**

 ** _Tomorrow the World_ by Asia.**


End file.
